


The Proposal

by LokiTheAssassin13



Series: The Ava and Ulfric Chronicles [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Birthday Present, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheAssassin13/pseuds/LokiTheAssassin13
Summary: Its Ava's birthday and Ulfric wants to give her the best present for her birthday





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one

4th Era, Year 203, 6th of Rain's hand

For the past five weeks, Ulfric has been trying to decide when the time was right to tell Ava his feelings for her and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but every time he tried to tell her his feelings for he, something would stop him. Usually, he would get tongue tied and couldn't get the words right, or someone would need to speak with him, preventing him from telling Ava how much he loves her. And right now, on her own birthday, a year a two months since they first started adventuring and gained a strong friendship, eight months since they confessed their love for one another, he was finally going to propose to her.

Right now, they were on Solstine, not just to help the residents, but mainly because of these cultist that followed the long thought dead dragon priest Miraak claimed that Ava was a false Dragonborn and Miraak was the only true dragonborn. Now the Miraak had been defeated, Ulfric and Ava were doing some more things for the residents of Solsitne, when Ulfric finally got the nerve to ask her.

They were taking shelter from a snowstorm in one of the Nodic burial tombs that bandits had set up as a camp site, after they were coming out of the tomb. As they were sitting by the camp fire on the bedrolls that they scooted together, Ulfric started talking to her by first, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"What was that for?" Ava asked playfully.

Answering the much shorter Imperial, "Because I know for a fact that its someone birthday today."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"And from the way its going, did you get me something for my birthday?" Ava questioned, hoping that her Nord boyfriend did get her something.

"I did." Ulfric started, and before his nerves could take over again, he swallowed his nervousness and said what he wanted to say to Ava five weeks ago. "For five weeks I've been trying to tell you this. Avaline Lockheart." He started, "I love you with all my heart and have spent far too long without anyone to love. What I am asking you is would do the honor of becoming my wife." he said, showing her the amulet of Mara that he had with him, now getting nervous that Ava will say 'no' to him.

The answer he got was that of Ava jumping onto him till he was on his back, kissing him passionately on the lips. And when she stopped kissing him so that they both could get some air, Ava answered him. "Yes I'll marry you."

Getting off of Ulfric, he took the amulet of Mara and placed it on his now fiance, who, in turn, started kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on how Ulfric and Ava became more than friends


End file.
